


"My Neighbor is an (Adorable) Idiot"

by Luciferous_Lampadomancy



Series: Christmas Ficlets [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, eren is an idiot, slightly pining Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferous_Lampadomancy/pseuds/Luciferous_Lampadomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is an idiot and falls in the snow. Levi sees how handsome the idiot is. Levi proceeds to invite him in and be his normal abrasive self while secretly pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My Neighbor is an (Adorable) Idiot"

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first ficlet from my supposed attempted 24 Days of Christmas prompts attempt but as you can tell I'm quite late so my hope is to get at least ten before the 25th. Wish me luck!
> 
> prompt for this one: “i live below you and i was minding my own business watching the snowfall out the window WHEN I SAW A BODY FALL ARE YOU REALLY PUTTING UP CHRISTMAS LIGHTS NOW”

Tea in hand, warm blanket across his lap with a book spread open across it, leaning against the arm of the couch, and he can finally relax. There's no noise upstairs from the shitty neighbors, and the snow out the window is falling peacefully on the first snow day of the year.

"Oh this is nice..." The man whispers to himself, setting the book aside to snuggle deeper into the blanket, eyes fixated on his glass wall with the sliding door to watch the little snowflakes join the rest to make a growing blanket of snow. Perfect, uninhibited by wind, pristine, and clean, just the way he likes it.

That is until all of a sudden a dark blur falls with the snow and the perfect little blanket swallows up whatever it was, "What the hell?" Levi mutters to himself as he leans forward to get a better look, only to distinguish that the blur was a body, but not just any body, the body of the idiot that lives above him, "Oh my fucking god what is he up to now?" He grumbles to himself as he watches, albeit with a small smile, as the figure flails and eventually rights himself to stand in the knee deep snow. Or rather, thigh deep for Levi. _So he's tall, sue me._ He thinks to himself with another smile, actually getting up to move to the large window, socked feet silent against the carpet.

 _And handsome..._ His smirk grows as he openly ogles the perplexed individual, knowing the idiot won't bother looking in through the glass as he's too busy brushing snow off himself and staring up at his own window. Levi had never really gotten a good look at his neighbor, he only just moved in last week, but he did know that he liked making a lot of noise, but it was just useless noise. If he was being honest, it sounded almost like he was cooking, but the smell said otherwise. Levi knew he was baking by the wafts of decadent chocolate and sweet sugar that made it down to his apartment, but he always denied himself from going up to see, dismissing the idea the before it even fully formed each time.

But now that he was looking, even with the red face and shivering body, the kid was damn fine if he did say so himself. He also may or may not have been kicking himself for not giving in to the idea to go see him from all those times, but that was irrelevant. Right now he had some yelling to do, at the kid, for disturbing the peace, because he needed to assert his authority... Or rather, he actually wanted to see how the kid reacted, and he felt the need to be an ass.

"Oi!" He calls, rapping his knuckles in the window to get the kid's attention, and he looks almost like a startled deer when he does look over that Levi has to fight to keep from smiling at the adorableness of the kid as he fights his way through the snow and almost looks sheepish as he stands before Levi, covered in snow. _He really is that cute... God fucking dammit._ His hands are clasped behind his back as he shifts on his feet, smiling. He has no hat on, letting unruly brown hair stick up with clumps of snow here and there, and the biggest, most unusually colored eyes Levi has ever seen, shining bright and wide in at him through the glass. His mouth moves, and Levi can hear a muffled voice, distinguishing that the kid is asking to be let in. He makes a disgusted face at first, not wanting him to track in snow and who knows what else, but after seeing the kid give him the cutest puppy eyes, he sighs and relents, sliding open the door.

"Oh god thank you it's freezing out there and I don't have my key and-" the brat immediately starts babbling as soon as the door is open until he runs into Levi's hand firmly planted on his chest and he stops.

"Kid, you dirty my house, you clean it. Is that understood?"

"What are you-?"

"I let you in my house, and I'm warning you that whatever you dirty, you're going to clean before you leave." He restates, almost mockingly as he looks up at the startled expression with his own carefully blank one. _He really is adorable, this may not end well..._

"O-Okay... I um, yea, sure, but I was just going to pass through-" he pauses and reaches up to scratch at his head, then pauses, freezes, and then proceeds to sneeze, directly on Levi and making the shorter man recoil with a look of horror on his face, "Holy- oh my-shit I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!"

Levi only starts grumbling under his breath and heads to the bathroom to thoroughly wash his face, "Fucking hell. Stupid shitty ass kids and their shitty ass germs all over my face, dirtying up and getting my nice clean carpet wet just because they decide to fucking fall out their window like some goddamned idiot..."

Once his face is washed he heads back out into the living room with a murderous look on his face only to find the kid, jacket off, next to his couch and blowing his nose. Scowling deeper, he looks down, and is pleasantly surprised to see his boots off as well, and checking back to make sure-yep, boots on the little carpet and jacket hung. He turns back just in time to meet the kids gaze with his own, and the poor thing startles and actually yelps to his look, "Don't worry brat, I'm not going to murder you." He rolls his eyes and slouches against the doorframe, "Now what the actual hell were you doing that prompted you to fall out your window?"

"Oh, um, yea, about that..." He mutters sheepishly and rubs at the back of his neck awkwardly, "I was trying to put up my Christmas lights... In hindsight it might not have been the best idea to try it alone..." He chuckles and looks at the shorter male with an embarrassed grin while Levi deadpans.

"What the ever living fuck is wrong with you? It's December fucking first and you're putting up your lights?" He sighs and brings his index finger and thumb to pinch the bridge of his nose, "And in the middle of it snowing... You know I pegged you for an idiot, but I didn't think you'd be that much of an idiot." He rolls his eyes and shrugs his shoulder in the direction of the couch.

"I-I'm sorry?" The kid mutters, seemingly guessing that was the right response and Levi nods as if it was, so he relaxes, until Levi speaks again of course.

"Jeans off, sit on the couch under the blanket. Ill go make tea-" he turns back to see the brunette looking at him like he was crazy and he sighs, pinching his nose again, "You're cold and shivering, so the first thing you need to do is take off your wet clothes. I'm not a damn pervert, stop thinking like that you horny teenager." He grumbles and stalks off into the kitchen where he can finally get some peace away from those beautiful blue-green eyes. They're even more gorgeous up close, and Levi would never admit it but he was purposefully keeping the kid here. He wanted to know more about this mysterious handsome neighbor, who's an idiot, but a cute idiot.

The tea doesn't take long to reheat and Levi is happily surprised to see that he followed his directions, the jeans hung by his jacket and his lower half wrapped in a blanket as he sits on the couch. "Here, it's peppermint." He hands over the teacup, only to hear quiet snickering when he reaches for his own and takes a sip, "Shut it brat." He grumbles and takes a seat beside the man, still quietly laughing and trying to hide it.

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen someone hold a teacup like that before... You're quite an interesting person." He remarks with a grin and Levi side glances him and shrugs, "Oh, and I'm Eren, Eren Jaeger. It's nice to finally meet my neighbor." He holds out his free hand and Levi raises an eyebrow before deciding it couldn't hurt.

"Levi." He says, letting his lips twitch up into a small smile, "Levi Ackerman."


End file.
